


Meet Me Halfway

by misscoconi



Series: Shared Sunrises [2]
Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Alive Champions (Legend of Zelda), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Corrupted Champions AU, Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M, Nightmares, Non-Sexual Intimacy, One Shot Collection, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Alternating, Post-Canon, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Scars, They’re Both Touch-Starved Your Honor, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-19 06:21:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29746302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misscoconi/pseuds/misscoconi
Summary: When a Rito and a Hylian get together, affection can be one steep learning curve.Sequel to Come Morning Light, but it can be read as an independent one-shot collection.
Relationships: Link/Revali (Legend of Zelda)
Series: Shared Sunrises [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2186058
Comments: 22
Kudos: 103





	1. My Way, Your Way

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In which Revali and Link explore the differences between Hylian and Rito kisses.
> 
> Set shortly after the confession scene in Come Morning Light.

“Can I kiss you?”

Link does not mean to say the words out loud, yet they trickle out of his lips before he realizes he is speaking. There is something about being pressed against Revali’s side that does funny things to his resolve, as if the warmth emanating from the Rito thawed something frozen long, long ago.

Revali often calls him impulsive and brazen, and Link cannot help but find it ironic. If Revali only knew how much he factors into those traits; how weightless and invincible he makes Link feel; how addictive a sight the Rito’s flustered expression is, all wide eyes and ruffled feathers.

Which is exactly the way Revali looks now, a hair's breadth away from Link’s expectant face. The wing around Link’s shoulders stiffens but does not withdraw.

“You’re utterly ridiculous,” Revali scoffs, pointedly looking away. There is a high-pitched, breathy edge to his voice that rekindles the embers in Link’s chest. “I don’t recall you asking for my permission earlier.”

Link laughs softly, eyes crinkling by the firelight. It has been a few hours since Revali shoved a blue feather into Link’s hands, yet it feels like it happened a lifetime ago in one vibrant fever dream. Link threw caution to the wind and kissed him then, a clumsy peck to Revali’s beak to show him how he felt. To prevent the Rito from making excuses or running away.

Dream or not, it had been too brief to sate the insistent yearning that keeps on clawing at Link’s heart.

“Still, may I?” Link whispers, lifting a hand to gently stroke the tiny red mark on Revali’s cheek — something he has wanted to do for as long as he can remember. He feels the Rito shiver under his touch, and his fingers freeze immediately, waiting for permission.

For a long moment, there is nothing but the rustling of Revali’s feathers in the evening breeze and the crackling fire warming them both within the safety of the Rito’s home. Link holds Revali’s guarded gaze, steady and unyielding, and he wills his eyes to convey what words cannot. He hears Revali swallow thickly before he opens his beak.

“…You may,” Revali replies in a shaky exhale, and it is all the confirmation Link needs. He gently cups Revali’s face in his trembling hands, and he leans forward without a second thought.

It is just as strange a contrast as it was the first time: Link’s chapped lips on a cold and hard surface while his hands run through warm, soft feathers, but to him it just feels _right_. Not once does he miss the feeling of lips on his as he slowly peppers the expanse of Revali’s beak with kisses, marveling at the way the Rito’s plumage steadily puffs up under Link’s ministrations. Through it all, Revali is uncharacteristically stiff and quiet, and Link knows all too well his stubborn pride must be holding him back.

_Ah, that won’t do._

It is not until Link’s lips reach the place where bill meets wispy feathers that he gets what he is looking for: a tiny, stifled noise leaves Revali’s throat, melodious and beautifully vulnerable. The Rito’s back goes ramrod straight in what no doubt is silent mortification, and Link tries his best not to giggle as he carries on, gently nuzzling Revali’s face and pressing kiss after kiss on his downy cheeks.

 _It's okay_ , Link conveys with a lingering peck to the corner of Revali’s beak.

The world slowly fades away, leaving nothing but the two of them in the sanctuary of Revali’s loose embrace. Nothing but the wild thrumming of Link’s pulse in his ears, smooth feathers on pale skin, and shallow breaths mingled together in the cold air.

 _It’s just us_ , Link reassures through the slow drag of his fingers on endless blue. His repetitive, soothing motions seem to do the trick, for Revali slowly begins to unwind, hesitantly leaning into Link’s touch.

Soon enough, Link notices the way Revali’s breath hitches whenever he manages to graze the delicate skin hidden underneath his plumage. Ever the curious adventurer, Link lightly scratches under the Rito’s beak, dark feathers rippling like ocean waves under his careful hands. The effect is instant: Revali all but melts against Link, any semblance of tension gone, and he must lose whatever war he has waged with himself because the cooing returns, unrestrained and resounding deep in the Rito’s throat.

Link decides right there and then he cannot get enough of that sound.

At some point Revali’s eyes must flutter close because, when Link eventually pulls away, the Rito blinks dazedly at him, swaying in place. Link’s hands remain buried in Revali’s neck feathers, and the Hylian cracks a wobbly smile when he feels the frantic beat of a pulse against his fingertips, mirroring his own wayward heart. Unfocused green eyes find his, and the raw affection Link finds in their depths nearly has him diving in once more and never letting go.

As he stares back at Revali, Link silently prays to whatever goddess may be listening to never forget the sheer euphoria coursing through his veins right this moment — to never lose a precious memory ever again. He will gladly shoulder any hardship coming his way, even wield the Master Sword once more, if it means he gets to love and be loved just as fiercely in return.

It takes some time for either of them to find their words. Eventually, Revali heaves a deep breath and clears his throat, and Link sees the Rito’s gaze drift downward before he speaks.

“I’d seen it before, what you Hylians call a kiss,” Revali whispers hoarsely, his wingtip reaching out to tilt Link’s chin. “Quite unsightly if you ask me, with hardly any elegance. But this…” The Rito’s feathers brush against Link’s lips, making a shiver run down the Hylian’s spine. “I could get used to this.”

Link titters, a pleasant warmth enveloping him whole. “I take it Rito kiss, too?”

“Of course we do,” Revali scoffs indignantly, lightly flicking Link’s cheek. “It is a graceful display befitting the many delicate intricacies of Rito courtship.”

Link knows this to be true. The part of his addled brain that is still capable of rational thought reminds Link of the few times he has witnessed Rito couples showing affection: Amali eagerly preening Kass after long months spent apart; Teba giving Saki an apologetic peck to her cheek after yet another act of selfish recklessness, hesitant fingers tugging on twin looped braids…

The tenderness of those moments had made Link’s heart ache something fierce.

“Would the Great Revali care to demonstrate?” Link teases, tilting his head to the side with an impish grin. The pointed glare he gets in return loses all effect due to the near instantaneous bristling of Revali’s feathers. If Link manages to fluster him any further, he thinks the Rito might end up resembling the fluffiest of clouds.

What _does_ have quite an effect is the forehead that suddenly presses against Link’s. A firm hand grasps at the back of the Hylian’s neck, holding him in place and rendering him breathless.

“You’re a menace,” Revali mutters, his beak clacking in half-hearted annoyance. A cheeky remark dies in Link’s tongue when Revali’s bill rubs against his nose with unexpected gentleness, forcing a choked sound out of the Hylian’s throat.

With a satisfied hum, Revali continues nuzzling Link’s nose and cheeks in long, slow strokes, and Link’s brain gives up the ghost and abandons him altogether. The hand on Link’s neck drifts upward and tugs on the ribbon holding his hair in place, letting it fall over his shoulders in messy waves. Feathery fingers trace his scalp with great tenderness, and Link cannot help but lean into Revali’s touch, eyes falling shut. 

A sharp peck to Link’s ear rips a startled yelp out of him, making Revali snicker. Dazed as he may be, the Hylian still has enough presence of mind to scowl at the smug face in front of him.

“That’s for foolishly jumping off Medoh,” Revali whispers in Link’s ear, which earns the Rito another shiver despite Link’s best efforts to suppress it. With a great degree more care, Revali continues to lightly peck at Link’s skin, all the way from his ear to the base of his neck. It does not take long for Link to discover he does not dislike the sting in the least.

Quite the opposite if the heat radiating off his face is any indication.

All too soon, Revali pulls away with one final nudge to Link’s cheek, and the Hylian very nearly topples forward, chasing after the Rito’s warmth. Under any other circumstance, Revali’s smirk would be equal parts infuriating and endearing, but all Link wants right now is to kiss it off his face.

“Well,” Revali sighs, tucking Link’s hair behind his ear, “since you don’t have a beak, that was merely a rough approximation, but—"

“Again,” Link rasps, his ego be damned. “Please?”

Revali guffaws, head held high and proud, but the fluster of his feathers tells a different story, the trembling hand on Link’s face an open book.

“I suppose I can find it in me to indulge you. Just this once,” Revali quips, and Link snorts at how blatant a lie that is.

They both lean in as one, limbs slotting into place with newfound ease. As they melt into their embrace, their kisses become a mimicry of one another in a clumsy attempt to find a common rhythm. Link often stops mid-kiss to rub his nose against Revali’s beak, or to find the places where the Rito’s down is thinnest, nibbling experimentally on his skin. Not one to fall behind, Revali makes do with his sharp beak, pecking and nuzzling Link’s face as gently as he can in loving retaliation. It is uncouth and messy, and apologies are often muttered under their breaths after many a mishap, but Link does not mind it one bit. All it means is they need quite some practice, and, knowing Revali for the perfectionist he is, Link is really, _really_ looking forward to it.

For once in their lives, they have all the time in the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, thank you so much for reading! <3333
> 
> This little project was born out of a need to practice writing shorter stories, since whatever my gremlin fingers touch becomes at least 4k words long lol. I really wanted to explore the different ways Revali and Link would show each other affection in an established relationship, and CML just gives me the perfect, cushy background to exploit. How could I resist?
> 
> Each chapter/one shot will explore a different form of affection in the same universe. I'll try my best to keep the progression somewhat chronological, but no promises there. Tags will be added accordingly every time I update, so keep an eye out for those. 
> 
> This one shot was from Link's POV, the next will be from Revali's, and so on. I haven't ruled out some outsider POV as a possibility either, we'll see.
> 
> As always, kudos, comments and bookmarks are extremely appreciated! I hope you enjoy this collection regardless of how long it turns out to be. I never expected Come Morning Light in particular to get that much attention so, if you enjoyed that story (or even if you haven't read it), I hope you accept this humble offering with a cherry on top. Take care!


	2. Not Your Fault

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Revali doesn't have to face his demons alone anymore.
> 
> Set the night before Link and Revali's trip to Hateno Village in Come Morning Light.

A burst of lightning tears through black, stormy skies, illuminating the surface of Vah Medoh’s back for a single, blinding instant. Revali does not remember why or how he is here. All he knows is the heavy pull of his waterlogged wings under the pouring rain, and the familiar weight of his signature bow in his talons. A sickening sense of urgency courses through him, smothering his lungs and making his breaths come out shallow.

_Why?_

Down below, a piercing shriek rings loud and clear _—_ one Revali knows all too well. He squints his eyes in the darkness to survey his Divine Beast, diving through the frigid air to take a closer look at what is distressing Medoh, and that is when he sees it.

The rotten, towering blight and its glowing cannon pointed directly at Revali’s heart.

For a split second, Revali’s vision is flooded with a dark, bubbling red, and loud mechanical beeping threatens to burst his eardrums. The onslaught is gone the very next moment, leaving him cold to the marrow.

All of Revali’s senses scream at him to run away, but he knows deep in his bones he has a duty to fulfill. His bow is in his hands before he knows it, three bomb arrows plucked from their quiver and aimed with practiced efficiency. Revali and the blight fire their blasts at the same time, staring at each other dead in the eye.

The Rito is fully aware he must dodge the beam that is coming for him, but his body will not obey him. The incessant flap of his wings keeps him airborne, yet frozen in midair as if struck by an ice rod. Helpless, Revali can do nothing but stare in horror as time slows down to a feeble trickle of seconds, his certain demise inching closer and closer at the speed of thick, curdled malice.

_Move! Move, damn it!_

He has yet to move a single feather when an agonized scream reaches Revali’s ears, a tell-tale sign his arrows have found their mark. This brings Revali no relief or satisfaction, however; only ever-growing, paralyzing unease.

The cry that echoes all around him does not sound right. It is too articulate for a mindless beast, too heart-wrenching.

Too human.

As he tries to look at his foe once more, the deadly beam aimed for Revali deigns to make impact, and with it the core of the Rito’s existence becomes searing agony. His flesh is torn asunder beyond recognition, lustrous blue feathers burned to cinders, and liquid fire swiftly floods his veins, but none of that torture is what rips a desperate wail from his throat.

Standing where the blight was an instant ago is Link, wide-eyed and deadly pale. The Hylian’s features are twisted into a gnarly mask of pain and disbelief as he stares at Revali, clutching at the myriad of angry, oozing burns marring his torso. A trembling hand reaches for the Rito, dripping with crimson.

_No..._

“…ali.”

The acrid smell of burnt flesh permeates the air as Link collapses to the ground with a dull thud. He does not move again, and neither does Revali, still trapped in his own grievous torment. Paralyzed. Useless. Defeated.

_No, please—!_

“…evali.”

Link’s lifeless eyes bore into him, and Revali cannot for the life of him look away. Malice slowly creeps up his body in a revolting pantomime of a caress, giving the Rito its approval.

_This isn’t what I—!_

“Revali!”

Sucking in a sharp breath, Revali hurtles forward and opens his bleary eyes to pitch darkness. He cannot hear a sound past the deafening staccato of his pulse, nor can he feel anything but the pins and needles pricking his skin. His lungs rapidly scream at him for more air, but he cannot heed their call, cannot move, cannot breathe…

“Hey, it’s okay.”

Revali starts at the sound of a voice so close to him, and he squints his eyes in the dark to place the silhouette it comes from. There is pressure on his shoulders, he realizes belatedly, and he nearly falls off his hammock trying to edge away from it. Low, strained whimpering reaches his ears, and it dawns on Revali that the sound must come from his own throat, raw and burning with bile. He clicks his beak shut, mortified.

The grip on his shoulders relents but does not retreat entirely.

“It’s me, Link,” the voice says, steady and beautifully familiar. A fleeting ray of moonlight falls upon the person’s face, and Revali lets out a sigh of relief. It _is_ Link. He is not hurt. It was just another dream...

The faint sight of an angry scar on Link’s left shoulder makes Revali’s chest seize, sending a fresh wave of pain rippling through old wounds. Revali’s body is pulled from all directions, torn at the seams, and he desperately fights the urge to wrap his wings around himself in an attempt to remain whole.

_You did that to him._

A violent shudder runs down Revali’s spine when cool fingers hesitantly trace his skin, carding through his feathers and stopping at the places where gnarled scar tissue lies hidden from prying eyes. Encouraged by Revali’s lack of resistance, Link’s deft hands focus on these spots, gently rubbing circles on his throbbing skin while Revali does his damnedest not to fall apart.

“You’re safe, Revali. We both are,” Link whispers, close enough that the Rito can feel the warmth of his breath. “We’re alive in your home. We destroyed the Calamity and saved Hyrule.” One of Link’s hands slides through Revali’s plumage down to the curve of his wing, lingering on the Rito’s most recent scar: a deep arrow wound, dealt by Link’s own bow to keep Revali from attacking him at the blight’s behest.

Not once has Revali held that injury against Link; it simply had to be done.

Link continues, his firm voice unrelenting. “We both carry the scars to prove it, and _all_ of them are the Calamity’s fault. Not mine,” the Hylian squeezes Revali’s wing before pointing at his own marred shoulder, a wry smile on his lips, “and certainly not yours.”

Revali knows he is trembling, and he clenches his fists hard enough for them to hurt in a feeble attempt to regain control. Link’s words are honeyed reassurance, his cold touch a balm on his feverish skin, but Revali cannot let himself melt into such indulgences. If he does, he will most definitely come undone, and his ego has already taken a beating by allowing Link to see him like this. Revali is supposed to be a mighty warrior, an ace archer, the pride of the Rito…

_Never a burden._

He can handle this by himself. He has done so before on multiple occasions, never needing anyone’s help. All Revali has to do is push Link aside and take to the skies until the fear subsides. He can still save face; Link does not have to see more of this pathetic display.

Through the increasing buzz in his mind, Revali feels the swell of Link’s chest as he inhales deeply, and the Rito’s spiraling thoughts come to a stuttering halt when a gentle sound follows the action.

Link is humming.

To Revali, this is hardly anything new. Link often hums while he is cooking — short, cheerful tunes without any rhyme or reason to them. The melody that now resounds in Link’s throat is mellow and subdued, yet charged with the heavy melancholy of something deeply cherished and lost. Even though Revali has never heard it before, it thrums in the very depths of his soul, tugging at his every ache and worry and pulling them out into the open.

A few notes are all it takes for the remains of Revali’s façade to come crashing down under the weight of a tidal wave. Revali finds himself clinging to Link for dear life as the merciless current threatens to drown him, his face buried into the crook of the Hylian’s neck while painful sobs rack his body. Through it all, Link’s voice never falters, nor does he let go of Revali. He hums the same song over and over, soothing Revali’s wounds and pulling him close until the first hints of dawn begin to show on the horizon, casting an otherworldly glow on them both.

When the tide finally recedes, leaving Revali exhausted and vulnerable, Link gently nudges him to get his attention. Revali shifts slightly in response, but he does not pull away from the Hylian. He is not ready to look Link in the eye, not when he feels so… fragile. 

“Was that okay?” Link asks, voice wavering slightly.

“You’re completely tone-deaf,” Revali croaks, wincing at the way his voice sounds, “but I guess... it wasn’t unpleasant.” Words of apology and thanks wage a brutal war in Revali's mind, but they never make it past the lingering knot in his throat. Instead, Revali presses the length of his beak against Link’s scarred shoulder in a tender kiss, hoping that will be enough to convey how he feels.

Luckily for Revali, Link has always been more than willing to meet him in the middle. A huff of laughter escapes the Hylian’s mouth, making the corners of Revali’s beak quirk up ever so slightly in response.

“You’re welcome,” Link breathes, a bright smile clear in his voice. Without any warning, the Hylian settles back against the hammock, dragging Revali down with him in one fluid motion. The Rito squawks when he finds himself pressed chest-to-chest with Link, their bodies an awkward tangle of limbs in the rocking bed. Before Revali can give Link a piece of his mind, strong arms wrap around him and a kiss is pressed to his forehead, effectively silencing him.

Even in his flustered state, Revali can feel the air of smugness emanating from Link, and he pecks at the Hylian’s throat in half-hearted admonishment. It earns him a delightful squeak that he savors as he slowly relaxes against Link, shifting his body into a more comfortable position. Revali does not recall ever resting on top of the Hylian before — given their height difference, their positions are usually reversed — but he quickly realizes he would not mind doing this again.

Not in the slightest.

A comfortable silence falls over them in their shared pocket of warmth, long enough for Revali to believe Link is fast asleep underneath him. As exhausted as Revali feels, he does not think he will be sleeping any time soon, for a faint buzzing in his mind keeps him alert despite his aching muscles and drooping eyelids. He is coming to terms with the idea of yet another wakeful night when Link suddenly speaks up again, startling him.

“Come to Hateno with me tomorrow.”

Of all the things Revali would have expected Link to say, that certainly is not on the list. Revali blinks a couple times, slowly turning the words over in his mind before gracing Link with a reply.

“Rather sudden, don’t you think?” Revali huffs, perfectly aware his aloofness is hardly believable when he is draped over Link like he owns the place. Still, he would like to believe he has some modicum of dignity left. “Why exactly would I do that?”

Link’s fingers trace lazy patterns on Revali’s back, coaxing a low trill from the Rito’s beak as he answers. “It’s just long overdue, is all. I’m here all the time, but you haven’t been to my house even once.” Revali shifts his head to peek at Link just in time to see a sly smirk spread over his face. “Who knows? Maybe your rants on basic courtesy and etiquette are starting to sink in.”

“I don’t believe that for a second,” Revali states, deadpan. Link jokingly pouts at him, and Revali flicks his cheek with a feathered finger before settling back against the Hylian and closing his eyes. “I’m afraid you’ll have to convince me. I’m a busy bird, you know?”

A deep sigh leaves Link’s lips, and Revali can _hear_ the fondness behind it without needing any visual confirmation. Feathers bristling minutely, Revali wonders when the silent knight that once bewildered and enraged him became so easy for him to read.

So easy for him to cherish.

The distant clinking of windchimes in the cold breeze keeps them company as Link clears his throat and tells Revali about his hometown; about the aching sense of familiarity he felt the first time he set foot there — how he had known deep in his soul that was _home_. Revali hears him talk about Hateno’s kind, yet wary villagers, who had warmed up to Link over time and accepted him as one of their own. Link raves about old and new homes alike, about bountiful crops and colorful smoke, and through it all his fingers never stop running through Revali’s feathers, slowly easing the lingering sense of dread in the Rito’s mind and making his heart swell.

Revali does not notice himself drifting into unconsciousness. One moment he is listening attentively, even voicing his thoughts every now and then, and the next he is brought back to the waking world by the soft press of Link’s lips as he wishes Revali goodnight. The Rito does not get to say another word before slumber drags him under once more, but the contented look on his face as Link holds him close speaks volumes. 

When dawn breaks over the nearby Tabantha Hills, Link and Revali are out like a light in each other’s arms, their hammock swaying in place like a boat on a gentle stream. They sleep late into the morning in peaceful bliss, and Revali does not dream again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song Link hums for Revali is [Song of Healing](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XDX4ZwUeOok) from Majora's Mask :')
> 
> Hey there, thanks for reading! I had quite a bit of trouble writing this one shot for some reason, even though I've had the overall idea in my head for a very long time. I've been itching to write a companion piece to the scene in CML where Revali (awkwardly) comforts Link after a nightmare, offering some musicality of his own, and here it is! I hope you enjoy it! <333
> 
> Once again, comments, kudos and bookmarks are the air I breathe. Thank you so much for the warm reception to this collection and I hope you'll stick around for the entire ride! Next time: Link's POV and a more light-hearted tone. Take care!!

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to yell at me on my [Tumblr](https://coconi.tumblr.com/).


End file.
